Harry Potter and The Secret of Saberhagen
by MiyakoInoue2
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermoine are studying other schools in Europe and then they have an assignment where they have to visit that school for a certain amount of time, and when they come back to Hogwarts they have write essays. Harry's love for Cho is tested.


Title: Harry Potter and The Secret Of Saberhagen  
  
Author: Arlinda Jackson  
  
Author email: Arlinda_Jackson@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Action/Adventure and Romance  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermoine are studying other schools in Europe and then they have an assignment where they have to visit that school for a certain amount of time, and when they come back to Hogwarts they have write essays (the author is not giving any more info read the story!!)  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. New characters and new places are property of the author!  
  
Author's Notes: There are lots of new terms in this fic!  
  
HP and The Secret of Saberhagen (1/?)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry walked sleepily down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room to hear Ron and Hermoine fighting again.  
  
"Ronald Weasly give me back that book!!" she yelled. Ron was waving the book over her head, and he could do this because he was a good few inches taller than she was. All Ron did was laugh.  
  
"Hey Hermoine, grow a few more inches and you can have it back! All you like to do is read and that's why all the boys avoid you!" he smiled. "Then, why are you messing with me?" she asked. Ron gave her back the book and turned to see Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry!" said Ron, walking over to him. "I think I didn't get enough sleep, I was to busy last night thinking about the school we have to visit," Hermoine smiled. "Why don't we go to Saberhagen, the largest school in Europe, they have kids from all over the world!" Ron sighed.  
  
"Why do we want to go there, so you can check out the size of their library?" said Ron sarcastically. "Its not my fault you don't like books!" she said. Harry watched them. They act like they are married or something, he thought. Then everyone got ready for that days class.  
  
In Professor Binns's class, Hermoine was reading a book about Saberhagen that she got from the library. "Listen to this Harry, Saberhagen has one million students and five thousand teachers!" "Wow, that's a lot of people in one school," said Harry, looking at the book about Saberhagen.  
  
"Hermoine we are not going to Saberhagen, lets go to um"- Professor Binns cut off Ron. The Professor was standing at the front of the room.  
  
"Well, as you all know, the hassle of this choosing a school to visit, well I did that all for you. Here's the list. Potter, Weasly, Granger: Saberhagen, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, Saberhagen,"-. Professor Binns went on telling the students were they were to go.  
  
"Oh no we are going to Saberhagen and we are stuck with them," muttered Ron. "So Weasel, are you glad?" Malfoy asked him. Ron was now furious. Harry and Hermoine were dragging him away from Malfoy so he could not attack.  
  
Then it was time for Potions. Professor Snape looked glad that Harry and Ron were going to Saberhagen because a cousin of his worked there as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and he was just like him. The school placement was the only thing that the students would talk about so he gave up on the lesson and let them talk.  
  
"Hey Harry, did you pack your things? The StarStreaker Express will be here to pick us up soon," said Hermoine. I can't wait to see their library!" Harry was daydreaming. Suddenly a terrible thought came to him. What if I fall in love with another girl??? I like Cho! If she finds out she may hate me forever! His mind yelled.  
  
"Hey Granger, going to spoil their books with your Mudblood?" Asked Malfoy, who over heard what Hermoine said. Hermoine said flatly, "Malfoy, I hate to tell you but some of the student population at Saberhagen is just like me." She said, and it made him shut up.  
  
On the train, Harry and the others found comfy seats. Then girl in long flowing purple robes walked past and she was yelling.  
  
"K.C I know that you are not trying to kill Melissa again!!" she yelled  
  
"Rowena she just crossed the line!" a voice yelled back.  
  
"Its Melissa's fault," said a boy's voice.  
  
Rowena came back into the compartment and smiled at the three. "You guys have to excuse my friend Cassidy because she is a lunatic"- Rowena said. Rowena hopped down into the seat next to Harry, who was now blushing. Rowena ran her hand under her bangs and there was a star-shaped mark on her forehead. "What???" she asked.  
  
A boy and girl joined them. "Hello, said a girl with bushy red hair. "I'm K.C, but my name is really Cassidy, I hate that name though." I'm Timothy," said a boy with straight brown hair. "I supposed you have already met our friend Rowena." Harry was still blushing. He thought of Rowena as pure beauty. But he remembered Cho. He turned away his head and looked out the train window, at the Hogwarts students waving goodbye. There was Cho, waving furiously. "Bye Harry!!! Write me!!!" she yelled.  
  
Ron looked at Harry as the train began to move. He noted that Harry was still blushing. Ron thought that Harry had never looked that red in his entire life.  
  
Harry whished someone else would sit next to him. Just then K.C bounced down between them. She whispered to Harry, "Don't worry, most boys I have seen blush at the sight of her, you'll get over it." Harry's color began to come back.  
  
Rowena began to rub her glasses on her purple robes. "So Hermoine, you cannot wait to see our library? It's gigantic! It's huger than huge!" Rowena said smiling. Just then Malfoy and his friends showed up.  
  
"Oh so the Weasel and the Potty made new friends! That's so great! I bet their friends are just like them! Rejects!" Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle burst out into laughter. Rowena was on her feet.  
  
"Don't you ever in your life bad mouth anyone when I am around," Rowena said her face hot with anger. "And defiantly not on this train!" you will see why Voldemort's closest follower was almost killed by me!" Harry was shocked to see someone using Voldemort's name besides him. He also noticed sparks forming around Rowena's hands.  
  
"Rowena you wouldn't!" hissed K.C. Rowena was angry. She brought both of her hands in front of her just for everyone to see the sparks slowly form into a small lighting bolt. "He's done it," said Hermoine.  
  
Rowena stopped. She couldn't do it. But she was ready to do it. "My Grandma says if I hurt another student I will have detention for a year!" she sat back down. "Malfoy, behave because my Grandma is no other than Majel Ravenclaw headmistress of Saberhagen! So if you act up you will be dealt with harshly." Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle left.  
  
"Hey Draco, who does that girl think she is??" said Crabbe.  
  
"I don't care who she thinks she is but she is not going to tell me what to do!" said Malfoy.  
  
After a few hours the train had slowed to a stop. Rowena had clambered over Harry to show Hermoine the school. "Look, that's the largest school on the planet earth! Kids from all over the world go here!" Harry, who was underneath Rowena, was trying to get her off him. "Oh sorry Harry!! I have a tendency to do that." She got up and led the group off the train.  
  
They climbed up a few hills until they reached the school. There was the Quidditch field, and the school's 3 forbidden forests. The place looked homely. Rowena picked up speed as they approached the castle. The doors were open as they approached the building. Rowena ran inside.  
  
Golden candles floated magically overhead. The room was full of buzzing from excited students. Rowena noticed that her grandmother had Harry and the other Hogwarts students standing in the front of the room. A serving witch came out holding a box with a large hole cut in it, and a parchment list with all the students names on it. they were nervous as Rowena's grandmother began to speak.  
  
"Ah, yes, welcome Hogwarts fourth years! We are all glad to have you at our wonderful school!!!" Students at the tables were wooping and hollering. Rowena was watching Harry. Harry noticed her gaze and he began to blush.  
  
"Now, you will draw out the name of the house and then you will find a group of students to be in charge of you," said the witch. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine reached in and pulled out:  
  
1 SATURN- Rowena Ravenclaw, Cassidy McManus, Timothy Peterson  
  
Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle picked next.  
  
2 NEPTUNE- Melissa Drakes, Ashley 0'Connor, Marguerite Thompson  
  
Rowena smiled as Harry and the others joined them. "So Hermoine, Timothy asked her, do you want to go to the library with me? He asked. "Sure!" After dinner, Ron had gone with K.C to play some wizard's chess and Hermoine was with Timothy at the library. Rowena was stuck with Harry. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked. "I have the strongest urge to play Quidditch." She looked around. "My house is having a game against Venus, the all girl house. I could show you around then Harry."  
  
The two of them had been halfway around the school when Rowena stopped in front of a large picture of the planet Saturn. She said the password.  
  
"I'll Kill You," she said flatly. The picture moved out of the way. They climbed some flights of stairs and then they were in the common room.  
  
"So Harry"- Harry cut Rowena off. "Rowena, about on the train, you said you had almost killed Voldemort's closest servant? Did you?" Rowena smiled.  
  
"I did. I did Harry, but it's too much of a story. You can ask my grandmother, she knows all." "But"- "No buts Harry." Rowena was standing in front of him, her blue eyes sparkling from the firelight.  
  
For a lone moment, Harry thought he was crazy. He suddenly pulled Rowena closer to him and gave her a long kiss.  
  
*!*!*  
  
Harry's love has just been crashed!!!!!! What will he do when he realizes what just happened???????  
  
I hope everyone liked this fic! 


End file.
